


[锤基][NC17]骗生肘腋 (Trickster in the Family)

by kyd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/pseuds/kyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空背景，无能力，纨绔子弟大学生Thor与Loki。<br/>前方将有复联其他角色出现。<br/>本系列中出现的角色全员反派——想要挖掘出所有人最坏的一面。（这只是恶趣味，不是黑角色）<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sif

**Author's Note:**

> 特别警告：兄弟乱伦情节。  
> H情节目前只有锤基。  
> 前方可能出现锤all/all基以及其他贵乱情节。  
> 小说中的Loki是一个性格恶劣的人，表面上对 Thor维持“亲密体贴的弟弟”的形象，但是由于对兄长的妒忌心，背地里一直有着破坏Thor完美人生的企图。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出身富家的大学生Thor与Loki，Loki发现自己被家族排斥的真相，但他选择对Thor隐瞒了一切。

周日上午 10:30，Loki的卧室。

Thor一进门就将背上的球袋甩在地上，袋中的球和球拍发出巨大的撞击声。

“Hey，Loki！你今天起得真早。”  
Thor身上的白色T恤已经被汗水湿透，紧贴着他傲人的胸肌。强壮的手臂和鸡心领外露出的蜜色肌肤散发着雄性荷尔蒙气息。  
他的弟弟，Loki，身穿着同样的白色T恤，却下着墨绿色棉麻睡裤，一身干爽地靠在床头看书。

在这个故事里，Thor和Loki并不是呼风唤雨的神祗，而是两名普通的美国青年，并且都是虔诚的基督徒——请原谅作者的这点恶趣味。  
他们出身富豪之家，身为兄弟，但是与Asgard传说（Marvel版）不幸雷同的是，巨额的遗产只有Thor享有继承权。  
这一点是Loki在他15岁那年发现的，他潜入父亲的办公室，本想塞一条女人的丁字裤在老Odin的办公桌里，却意外地发现了遗嘱里的秘密。

 

卧室大窗外树影婆娑，阳光温和地透过玻璃射进来。两年前这对过不惯校园生活的富家兄弟就从大学生宿舍搬进这座位于中央公园西面的高级公寓，和Mick Jagger等名流作起了邻居。

至今为止他们过着相对规律、快乐的共居生活。

Thor热情的招呼并没有让Loki从书本上抬起头来，后者只是懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。但习以为常的Thor并未因此受到冒犯，他脱下T恤扔在地上，在走进浴室的同时设法蹬掉了他的运动短裤和底裤。

虽然在宽敞的公寓里兄弟俩有各自的卧室和浴室，但是喜欢有人陪伴的Thor总是选择Loki的浴室来淋浴。这样他可以一边冲凉一边同兄弟聊天。如同大部分时候一样，Thor的话题是女人，准确地说，总是在抱怨他的女朋友。

“……然后我看到隔壁球场有个哥们，打得特别好，发球，网前技术，神了。所以我过去跟他单挑，对吧？我跟那哥们打的同时那哥们的女伴可以同Sif打，这没错吧？至少在我看来是完美的……”

浴室的门正对着床头， Loki转头看着他淋浴中的兄弟，一如既往地懒得加入这种低水准的谈话。比起没头没脑的兄弟，被称为“银舌头”的Loki一向懂得如何讨得女孩们的好感。甚至，猎取一个女孩的心对他来说已经是过于简单的游戏。

继承了父亲健美体魄的Thor看起来就像一尊文艺复兴时期的雕塑，宽厚的后背，紧实的腰肢，肌肉隆起在他的胳膊和大腿上，自然下垂的阴茎压在沉甸甸的阴囊上，画出微妙的弧线，水珠在那里汇聚成溪流，晶莹地冲刷下来。  
不到五分钟，金发碧眼的运动健将就结束了淋浴，一边擦干他的及肩长发一边朝Loki走来。他对女友的抱怨点已经从网球场的争吵转移到他们关于餐桌礼仪的分歧上。然而Thor立刻意识到Loki已经放下书，像欣赏大卫王雕塑一样毫不客气地盯着自己的裸体。

Thor叹了口气，在床边坐下，盯着他兄弟幽暗的绿眼睛：“你根本就不关心对不对，Loki？你讨厌我啰啰嗦嗦地说Sif的事。”  
Loki刻薄的嘴唇只是露出轻松的微笑：“我当然关心你，哥哥，只是抱怨无益。就像我一直告诉你的——若不喜欢，改变它；若无法改变，消灭它；若无法消灭，撒腿就跑。”  
“花哨的哲理可真多啊，弟弟，”Thor将右手贴上Loki的侧腹，隔着T恤爱抚，“但女人是一种让你逃不掉的邪恶存在。有时候我想，上帝创造夏娃只是为了给亚当点颜色看。——把你的衣服脱了吧，我身上的水都溅上去了。”  
Loki顺从地脱掉T恤：“我觉得上帝只是想同亚当开个玩笑，可怜的蠢货却当了真。”  
“还有你的睡裤。”Thor微笑着支使道。Loki照着做了。  
在性事中他喜欢由Thor来告诉他怎么做，服从Thor的命令总能让他很快地兴奋起来。

一直以来Loki都不喜欢把自己的裸体和Thor的对比。兄长粗壮的肌肉使他显得孱弱，蜜色的皮肤使他显得苍白。但是他无法否认自己对Thor的希腊式的健美迷恋不已。

“你觉不觉得自己穿得太多了，嗯？”Thor指着Loki紧绷的底裤。

但Thor并不急着把底裤从Loki身上弄下来，而是隔着布料用指背轻轻划过，感受勃起的形状，并把Loki的手拉到自己的胯下。

“从某个特定的角度，我倒是挺喜欢Sif，”Loki用他一贯谨慎的语言风格说道，灵巧的手指轻轻爱抚了几下Thor就完全硬了：“你看，每次与她争吵过后，你都这样‘性’致盎然。你们之间肯定有点火花。”

“是吗？”Thor皱着眉，在网球场上他就满脑子想着回来要怎么和Loki好好干一场，甚至在送Sif回家时他提前了一个街区就让Sif下车走路。看上去是因为他在和Sif的争吵中气疯了，实际上，他只想赶快掉头开回家。

“我都等不及你们俩结婚了。”Loki恶意的微笑又浮现在嘴角，伸出空着的手抚摸兄长的面颊。

“你知道吗？Loki，你真是个性格恶劣的家伙。”Thor握住Loki的胯部向下一拖就放倒了他的弟弟，然后跳上床将他压在身下，“做大哥的该好好给你点教训。”

 

Part2

连Thor和Loki本人也弄不清楚，他们兄弟之间从幼年开始的身体小实验是怎么从互相在对方身上瞎磨蹭逐步升级到肛交的地步的。

Thor急切地吻着他的兄弟，并用手指拧着他挺起的乳头。Loki在他嘴里喘息着，几乎顾不上回吻他。

Thor至少知道一百种方法让他的兄弟欲火焚身，他对Loki的各种尝试似乎怎么都玩不厌。Loki对Thor也是一样，自从他们发现了“小树枝”除了尿尿之外还有其他功能，世上就再没有任何玩具能胜过对方的身体。

这两个富家子从小就独享豪宅的一翼，现在他们甚至有了自己的公寓。再没有什么能阻止他们疯狂地互相探索。

Thor注意到Loki身体的变化，一直纤瘦的少年成长为青年之后肩膀开始变宽，胸膛也更厚实。他也喜欢Loki渐渐留长的黑发，和高挑颀长的身材。他更喜欢Loki越来越神奇的口活儿，享受Loki在床上热情地缠着他，或者在校园里忽然把他拉进某个储藏间。最重要的是，他知道什么样的前戏能把Loki的身体完全打开，什么样的体位能操得Loki失控地呻吟。

偶尔和别人试试看也是一种调剂，但大部分的“调剂”——无论是Thor还是Loki的尝试，都充满尴尬以至于变成第二天与兄弟分享的笑话。

“我真希望Sif知道她错过了什么。”事后Loki躺在床上，不无遗憾地说：“你天赋异禀的下体堪称神器。”

Thor得意地笑起来：“她不知道，她必需保持处子之身直到我们结婚，记得吗？”

“当然。你答应过父亲的，非处女不得娶为妻室。她为了你可是牺牲不小。”

“上次你还说她爱的是咱家的钱。”Thor有点跟不上Loki的思路。

“她是啊！”Loki侧过头看了一眼兄长，然后转过脸去继续盯着天花板：“卖膜求荣的女人。”

“Loki！”Thor翻身靠着弟弟，在后者的唇上重重地吻了几下：“你总是说这些愤世嫉俗的话，但是和Angrboda分手时你却伤心了几个星期。”

那是在两个月前，主修生物科学的Loki在学校的实验室里给自己和Thor做了一份DNA鉴定，确认了他一直的梦魇——兄弟二人并无血缘关系。这个秘密如同上一个一样，被Loki默默埋藏在心中。他不认为大闹一场能给自己带来任何好处，并且，除了Odinson家族，他无处可去。

只是Loki终于能够确认：父亲将他排除在继承人之外并不是因为自己不够努力、或者像Odin一直宣称的“品行不良”，而是由于他和他富有的家族没有任何实质上的联系。

是的，完成了DNA检测后Loki花了半个多月的时间来应对这个事实，在Thor眼里，心事重重、忧愁满腹的弟弟是在哀悼他搞砸了的小爱情。

Loki笑了，拉过被单盖住自己和Thor。温暖的日光被飘来的云层遮盖，室内也开始生起一丝凉意。

“我和Sif的婚期也将近了。有件事我一直觉得别扭。”Thor裹着被单躺平：“你说，如果和她结婚，是不是意味着我不能再和你做爱了？”

Loki在开口之前花了点时间考虑。  
“‘我，Thor Odinson，愿与Sif Blah Blah共结连理，无论贫穷或富有，健康或疾病，都互敬互爱，直至死亡将我们分开。’——你的婚礼誓词是这样说的，对吗？”

“呃，大概是的。”想到将有一个古板的婚礼，Thor的脸整个扭曲起来。

“并没有说你婚后不能和Loki干得昏天暗地。”Loki轻松地说道。

“哦，God，Loki！”Thor兴奋得从床上蹦起来抓紧他的弟弟摇晃：“你他妈真是个天才！”

Loki不得不用手捏住Thor的咽喉以阻止兄弟对他的暴行：“而且我觉得你应该让Sif知情，这样她会感激你的坦率诚实。”

“她不会吓到吗？你知道，我们是亲兄弟什么的。这可一直都是我们的秘密。”

“一个卖膜求荣的女人，你指望她有什么道德底线？”

Thor耸耸肩。

 

尾声

 

遗憾的是，总是正确的Loki终于错了一回。

Sif完全无法接受Thor和他的兄弟共享床第之欢的事实，在解除婚约并与Thor永远绝交之余，更宣称这噁心的信息毁了她与Thor交往五年来所有美好的回忆，甚至，对Thor这个“衣冠禽兽”的“真实嘴脸”的认知令她痛恨自己，痛恨整个世界。


	2. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor和未婚妻Sif分手之后很快有了新女友Jane Foster，而Loki依然是那个暗中破坏的迷人的(?)反派角色。

午夜，Loki的房间。  
沉睡中的Loki Odinson感到一个巨人压到自己身上，带着胡茬的下巴磨蹭着自己的脸。他伸手揪住巨人的金发，尽量温柔但是不容抗拒地拉开那颗毛茸茸的大脑袋：  
“Thor，你疯了！Jane就在隔壁！”他压低了声音斥责道。  
卧室的窗帘敞开着，大窗透进来的月光让这对兄弟清楚地看见对方的表情。Loki是惊讶的，他的兄长则迷人地微笑着，带着渴望轻舔着下唇。  
“她睡了，没事的。”Thor的大手抚摸他的兄弟黑发，贪婪地凝视着对方清亮的眼眸：“我想你了，Loki。”  
“你没脑子吗？Thor？要是让Jane听到点什么，你就死定了……”  
Thor捂住Loki的嘴，然后吻在自己手背上：“真的没事，她在飞机上一直睡不着，现在累得一沾上枕头就开始打呼了。”  
犹豫了片刻，Loki拨开Thor的手：“房门锁了吗？”  
两人扭头一看，房门仅仅虚掩着。  
“我现在去锁上！”Thor在他的兄弟发飙之前退开，作了个投降的手势。

门锁发出令人心安的哢哒一声，Thor回头时他的弟弟已经将T恤脱下扔到地上，然后是睡裤和底裤一起被蹬掉。  
Thor笑着以最快速度重复了兄弟的动作，几乎是扑到床上将Loki压在身下。  
他们迫不及待地吻着对方，赤裸的身躯紧紧缠绕在一起。

Loki的手指与Thor的金发纠缠着，凉凉的发丝还带着淋浴后未干透的湿气。 Loki的嘴唇柔软，舌尖有技巧地磨蹭着Thor的。但Thor分开了这个吻，探身去取床头柜里的润滑剂。  
“我等不及要操你，Loki，在冰天雪地里整整等了十天。”  
Loki低笑一声，双手着迷地描绘着Thor胸腹的肌肉线条：“真的吗？每天和Jane Foster小姐在滑雪小屋的壁炉前像两只发情的兔子一样不停地做爱也不能排遣你的思念？”  
“Well，Loki，”Thor笑着耸耸肩，“你知道你是我的死穴。”

虽然欲火中烧，Thor不急着侵犯他的兄弟，而是用右手圈住Loki的阴茎不急不缓地取悦着他。看着弟弟因为快感而呼吸急促，绿色的双瞳渴求地跟随着自己的每个动作，他自己的勃起也变得又硬又烫。  
这是他想念的，和Jane一起度过的快乐的时光也无法替代的。

待到黑发男子的绿眼睛里载满了情欲，胸膛剧烈地起伏，阴茎前端开始不停地淌出前液时，Thor将他硕大的龟头顶入弟弟的身体。两人都因为快感而呻吟出声。  
“操，Loki，你真的好紧……”  
Loki抓住Thor的手臂，指甲陷入Thor坚实的肌肉里，声音因为欲望而沙哑：“再来啊，Thor，全部插进来……”  
Thor照办了，他全部没入到Loki火热湿润的体内。

Loki觉得他的下半身像被劈开了一样，感觉到痛的那一瞬间，快感更加无法抵挡地冲上来，他精明的头脑经历了一个短暂的blackout，忘了Jane Forster就在隔壁的房间里，甚至忘了自己身在何方。他的双臂环着Thor的肩背，双腿紧紧缠上Thor的腰。  
“放松点，Loki，放松，”他听到Thor温柔的声音在他耳边：“你夹得我都动不了了，弟弟。”  
他深吸几口气，放开了Thor。

“你该看看你现在的样子有多性感，”Thor撑起身体，“扶稳了，让我好好操你。”  
Loki依言双手撑住床头板，免得在接下来Thor的冲撞中撞到头。Thor仍然不放心地将右臂环过Loki的肩膀，左手按住兄弟的腿弯。  
带着玩味的微笑，Thor在Loki耳边低语：“记住了，别叫得太大声。”

然后Thor把这十天来他所积累的，欲望也好思念也好，一并发泄出来。  
Thor用Loki喜欢的方式操他，不快不慢，但每一下都重重顶到最深处。  
Loki已经放松下来，他抬起腰让Thor插得更深，绿色的双眸紧锁住Thor的蓝眼睛，随着Thor的动作，两人的叹息声融在一起。

令人迷醉的，性的气味充溢了整个房间。  
Thor俯身亲吻弟弟柔软的嘴唇，瘦削的面颊和下颚。  
Loki在他耳边压抑地呻吟着，呢喃着耶稣基督和Thor的名字。

 

次日上午，7时35分。  
“Thor，醒醒Thor！快起来！”Loki焦急的声音，和拍在他脸颊上的手将Thor从昏沉的深睡中唤醒。  
“怎么了？什么情况？”  
“你在我床上睡着了，白痴！快点回你房间去。Jane，记得吗？你的新女友还在……”  
“完了……”Thor一下子坐直起来。

隔壁的房间传来马桶冲水声。  
“她醒了。”  
“怎么办？”  
“你在我的房间淋浴为了不吵醒她？”  
“操，你怎么这么聪明？”Thor捧起Loki的脸重重地吻了一口。Loki一直是个撒谎精，不过这种才能在关键时刻确实能化解危机。  
Loki推开他的大块头兄弟，捡起丢在地上的睡裤：“你有漂亮脸蛋，我有精打细算。现在快去洗澡吧。”

独自走进厨房，Loki开始准备法式土司和橙汁做早餐，咖啡也必不可少。他打算在早餐时好好了解一下Jane Foster——美貌的女科学家，Thor的新任女友。她看起来不像Sif那么刻板、固执和琐碎，不过她也一定有什么要命的缺点，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 打算写成一个没有严格结构的系列短篇，读到此处必是真爱，谢谢。xx
> 
> 这篇旧文的首发应该是2012年在我的百度空间，后来怕被老大哥和谐所以删除了。现在只发布在这里（http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/）和在我的LOFTER主页（2die4.lofter.com），其他都属于非法转载。
> 
> 最近（2018年夏天）打算重启这个当年只写了2小篇的文。正在考虑要不要修改之前写过的，主要是工口的部分，跟现在（咸湿的）文风差很多呢……是要加一些料，还是放着作为成长道路上的纪念呢？


End file.
